Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?
by itsalesharae
Summary: Adam and Becky are assigned to be partner for a science project on outerspace. What happens when Adam chooses the planet Venus, the planet of love? Beckdam One-shot.


**Hello wonderful r****eaders! I am back and I'm bringing you a Beckdam one-shot. This idea is completely random and sorta fluffy. I like it and I think it turned out alright. I really like writing one shots even tho they make me sad when reading them. So here you are ladies and gents. **

**I bring to you Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not? **

**Enjoy... **

* * *

It was a Thursday afternoon and Adam was waiting patiently for Becky to come to the science classroom so they could work on their most recent science project together. Adam felt extremely giddy waiting for the strawberry blonde girl. As the clock ticked on he felt himself become more and more nervous. To say the least Becky Baker intrigued him. Adam wanted to get to know the girl better, he wanted to know why she was so faithful to God. He wanted to know how she was always peppy all the time. But lastly he wanted to know why he had the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Becky Baker confused him more than any girl has ever confused him before. She was always sending him mixed signals. One moment she was flirting with him. The next she was preaching about how gay people shouldn't have rights. He was getting whiplash from the girl, who he so badly wanted to kiss. But the surprising thing is, for once Adam actually enjoyed the game of chase. The little ole Christian girl excited him with her all holy ways.

Becky Baker floated into the science room, glowing. A light surrounded her, making her seem as if she was an angel or maybe that's how she only appeared to Adam.

_Oh good God, she's glowing. Her skin looks so soft. I've got it bad. _

"Hello Adam!" Becky spoke in her angelic voice. Adam felt his heart race as Becky said his name. "Sorry I was late. Jenna needed some advice. You know how she is, she never exactly knows what she wants, but God will eventually show her, her way." Becky said sweetly. Adam nervously chuckled, "It's- it's okay." Adam choked out.

_God dammit Adam, pull yourself together man. She isn't going to deal with your stuttering. _

Becky sat down next to Adam tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. The scent of lavender filled Adams nostrils and the smell overwhelmed him.

_ Oh my god, is she trying to kill me? _

Becky moved beside him and scooted closer to get a better look at his notebook filled with class notes. "So did you get started on this dull project?" She said as she pulled her own polka dotted notebook out of her book bag. Her hair fell to the front of her face and as she sat up she placed her notebook on the counter and pushed her hair back. Adam thought that she never looked more beautiful with tousled hair and her cheeks rosy. Adam felt his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His heart began to race extremely fast.

_So this must be how Eli feels whenever he is around Clare? If so, he now knew why Eli was always so god damn excited to see her. _

"Earth to Adam?" Becky said giggling as she nudged Adams shoulder flirtatiously. Adam nervously chuckled. "Well little Miss Baker, I've done a little bit of research." Adam lied.

"How much is a little bit, Mister Torres?" Becky said in a mocking tone.

"Well," Adam said cheekily "I picked out a planet and that's about it."

"Well, at least tell me what planet." She asked nervously.

"Venus," Adam replied shortly.

"You chose the planet of love, how romantic." Becky said teasing him.

"Oh up shut Baker, it should be quite interesting."

"Whatever you say Torres," Becky fired back.

Adam smiled and shook his head at the beautiful girl beside him. "Becky Baker," Adam paused making sure he had her attention.

"Yes," She replied sweetly.

"You're a piece of work." He said with a smile on his face but his tone was serious.

"I get by with a little help from God. He keeps me stable and gives me the answers I can't not for see. So I guess you're correct." She replied smiling. Adam laughed at her comment.

_God, I love how committed she is. Why is she so stunning I just want to kiss her so badly. _

"Adam Torres, enough dilly dallying, we must start this project or we are never going to finish it."

"Gosh Becky! Are you always so demanding?" Adam replied laughing.

"Absolutely! Every moment wasted is a part of our lives we are never going to get back. Even if it's being wasted on a lame science project. Plus Torres, we need to get this project rolling since neither of us have any information on our planet of choosing." Becky replied flipping through her notes.

"Becky Baker, such a saint." Adam said teasing the blonde girl, poking her in her sides.

"Well not exactly, but I'm working on it." She replied truthfully. For some odd reason they both found this hilarious and they busted out laughing. The duo fell into a full-fledged laughing fit neither being able to stop themselves. They continued to laugh for what seemed like five minutes over some stupid joke. But both of them were having a fantastic time, neither seemed to care that the joke was lame, they were both just happy to be near each other.

"You make me happy Baker." Adam said letting out a shaky breath.

Becky smiled at him suddenly realizing how close the two were. Adam could feel Becky's warm breath on his lips. He looked up into her eyes and back down to her lips, than back up to her eyes. Becky grew impatient, "So are you going to kiss me or not?" She whispered slightly annoyed. Adam leaned in lightly and pressed his lips to Becky's. She tasted of strawberry bubble yum. The kiss was short and sweet, but Adam couldn't get enough. Neither of them could stop there instant smiles that appeared on their faces.

Silence filled the empty science classroom. The only sound was the ticking clock and the two young teens breathing. "So, I say we should probably get back to work on this dumb science project." Becky said breaking the silence. "Nah," Adam replied cooly. "I'd rather do this again." Adam leaned in again and pressed his lips against Becky's both smiling into the kiss. The science project was long forgotten as the two lost track of time by sharing sweet kisses.

* * *

**It would mean a lot to me if you took the time to review this and tell me how I'm doing! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
